


In Her Purse

by Coeurire



Series: Drabble Night 2020 [1]
Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Drabble, Other, R/FF Drabble Night 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: Once again, the familiar dance.
Relationships: The Pirate Poet/Zee-Captain(s) (Sunless Sea)
Series: Drabble Night 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787758
Kudos: 2





	In Her Purse

The Pirate-Poet kneels before you, hands behind her back, and bows. “Whatever you need, my Captain,” she says, “I will provide. Now reach into my purse and provide for yourself and your crew.”   
Not, you insist, before sorbet and coffee. And a repeat of that night behind the Mourn, you don’t say but hope she’s also thinking.   
You wine her and dine her and allow yourself to be bedded by her, and finally open her purse as she instructed.   
Except this time it’s not full of Echoes. It’s full of silk-spiders. You curse her name, but she’s already rowing away.


End file.
